Relying on Hearts
by Sunday Bloody Sunday
Summary: Um this is just a little snippet of a story im thinking about writing, just read it please ^_^


Relying on the Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, besides Tai. Disney and Squaresoft do. Also, I am very sorry if I portray the characters wrong, especially Riku. I also own the plot, I think.if there is any KH story out there with the same plot.many apologies to that author.  
  
As Sora, Kairi, Riku and Tai walked into the second district to see what was going on with the ringing of the workshop bell. Donald and Goofy went to go look around down in the alleys while the trio stayed put in the square. Just then heartless of all types appeared in front of them, Tai griped her gunblade tightly and looked at Sora.  
  
"Sora, take Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy and run." She backed up a bit eyeing the heartless. Sora looked at Tai like she was crazy, when was she not crazy? That is the question.  
  
"Are you kidding? I can't leave you where with all of these heartless!" Sora stepped back also, keeping his gaze on Tai. Tai looked back at him and got ready to fight.  
  
"Sora, they're after the keyblade, and they'll get it if you don't go." Sora looked at her and down to the keyblade and nodded. "Alright." He said and took Kairi's hand. Sora grabbed Riku and began to take the alley way back to the first district. Kairi looked at Sora, "Are you mad Sora?! They'll kill her!" Riku's face paled slightly and he broke away running back to Tai. Sora looked at Riku and began running after him. Riku stayed put at one of the alleyways near the pack of heartless and ran a hand through his hair muttering. Sora appeared next to him and spoke harshly,  
  
"What are you doing?!" Riku looked down at Sora and back at the fighting figure of Tai. "I can't leave her Sora, we have to help..." Riku said thinking. Sora blinked and looked at Tai and shook his head, "We don't have time, Riku, She told me to get out with you and Kairi, I'm not about to lose my best friend." Riku looked at him with disbelieving eyes, "And you don't care about Tai? Isn't Tai your friend Sora?" Sora looked at him, and angry look on his face, "Of course I care about her! She told me to get us out and leave her here, I really don't want to leave her here either Riku but if the heartless get the keyblade..." The older boy sighed and slumped down, "Can we stay here? in the alley? Incase she needs help." Sora sighed rubbing his temples and nodded. "Fine..." He looked at Riku and wondered why he was acting this way, he never did before. Kairi made her way over and looked at the two of them, "What are we going to do?!" Sora looked up at Kairi and said one word, "Wait."  
  
Tai slashed at the heartless but then was overcome by the air soldiers who closed in on her. She already was weak and tired; her arms were aching for a rest. The winged heartless picked her up off the ground and hovered for a moment. Tai glanced around and then saw Sora. She groaned and muttered something under her breath. Sora's eyes widened and ran out along with Riku and Kairi. Tai sighed and looked at the three, "I TOLD YOU TO GO! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND MAKE FOR ANOTHER WORLD!" Sora looked at her and called back, "There is no way me, Riku and Kairi are going to leave you here!" Tai closed her eyes and felt very weak, her gunblade dropped from her hand and landed on the ground with a loud clank. Riku watched the heartless eyeing the 3 that were carrying Tai. Tai looked up once again and looked at Riku, "Please, leave now..." she said in barely a whisper and the heartless disappeared with her. Sora ran and fell looking up at the sky. He cursed under his breath and picked up the fallen weapon. Riku shook his head to get rid of the sight he just saw and walked over to Sora, "We have to find her...where would the heartless take her?" Kairi looked up and spoke softly at first, "Hallow Bastion..." Sora looked up at her and blinked, "What did you say?"  
  
"Hallow Bastion, where Malifcent resides..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tai groaned and opened her eyes seeing the face of Maleficent herself. Maleficent smiled wickedly and got the heartless to help her up into a standing position.  
  
"What do you want Maleficent?!" Tai said angrily, glaring at the wicked witch. The witch merely smiled and replied coolly, "You're friends with the Keybearer..." Tai winced and looked at her leg; it was bleeding heavily and soaked a portion of her jeans. "What do you want with Sora?!  
  
A/N: This is just a snippet of a story that I'm thinking on doing. well I'll leave it up to You, the readers to review and tell me if I should actually turn this into a story. This is totally not going with the game but what's the fun of following the guidelines? ^_^; Well, tell me whether if I should turn this into an actual story! 


End file.
